Journal d'une recrue
by Sheipah
Summary: Cette fiction parlera de l'entrée dans la confrérie des assassins d'une femme dans la Rome du 16ème siècle.


Bonjour tous le monde.

Ceci est mon premier écrit donc, j'espère que vous serez indulgent. Les reviews sont plus que bienvenue. Je suis là pour avoir vos avis.

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages ormis Lucia sont la propriété de Ubisoft.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Journal d'une recrue.

Mon nom est Lucia Cavalleria, habitante de Rome et accessoirement assassin et ceci est mon histoire.  
J'ai été recrutée l'année de mes 23 ans, un jour frisquet de novembre en 1501. Recrutée est un bien grand mot, il s'agissait en fait d'un sauvetage.

Les gardes au nombre de quatre m'avaient coincé dans une ruelle dans le quartier du Tibre. Ils étaient après moi depuis quelques heures pour une raison plus qu'obscure. Sous le règne des Borgia Rome n'était plus ma ville. Celle où j'étais née, où j'avais grandi. Le peuple était écrasé, comme des chiens par ces usurpateurs. Les temps étaient durs, mais un vent de révolte avait commencé à souffler et nous espérions grandement qu'il forcisse rapidement.

J'avais réussi à me cacher à plusieurs reprises, mais ils étaient têtus et ne quitter pas la zone dans laquelle je me trouvais. Mon champ d'action était vraiment très réduit. Je restais le plus calme possible, afin d'éviter qu'il n'appelle du renfort, changeant de cachettes afin qu'ils ne me découvrent pas. J'espérais voir une éclaircie et pouvoir courir jusqu'au cours d'eau. Avec un peu de chance, ils ne sauraient pas nager et je pourrais donc enfin leur échapper. J'étais à couvert dans un tas de foin quand tout à-coup, je vis une hallebarde se planter à côté de moi.  
M'étais-je assoupie rien qu'un instant, je n'en sus rien. Ils étaient face à ma position et il était plus que probable que c'était moi qu'ils recherchaient.  
Je n'eus pas beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir, la hallebarde s'était déjà retirée et était prête à fondre de nouveau..

Je n'eus pas le choix et bondi hors de la meule comme un chat le fait sur une souris et je m'élançait dans une course folle. Ils furent surpris ce qui me laissa quelques secondes d'avance avant qu'ils ne me prennent chasse. Il aurait fallu que je puisse organiser mes pensées afin d'établir un plan, mais je n'en avais pas le temps. Prenant la première rue à ma droite et ensuite la seconde à ma gauche, je cherchais une nouvelle cachette

Je zigzaguais parmi la foule, mais les sentais proches, trop proches derrière moi.  
Derrière un petit groupe de personnes, une ruelle se dessinait, je bifurquais subitement et à ma grande surprise, tombait nez à nez avec un échafaudage. Je me retournais et les vis arriver sur moi à toute vitesse. Je n'avais plus d'échappatoire. Je sortis mon stiletto et me mis un garde. Je n'irais pas loin avec ça, mais il était hors de question que je me résigne.  
Les hostilités commencèrent par des bousculades. J'étais tirée, poussée dans tous les sens et je ne parvenais pas à tenir mon équilibre. Je roulais par terre et me cramponnais à mon arme de toutes mes forces. Si je la lâchais, je serais perdue et dieu seul sait ce qu'ils auraient fait de moi.

C'est alors, que je le vis. Il avait plongé du toit et les bras écartés avait planté une lame dans la gorge de deux de mes adversaires, atterrissant à croupi dans un geste royal. On aurait dit un aigle. Il se releva calmement. J'avais l'impression que tout se déroulait au ralenti. Il dégaina son épée et la planta directement dans la poitrine du troisième garde. Pris par surprise, ils avaient eu une légère hésitation qui profitait à mon sauveur providentiel. Quelques coups d'épée plus tard, un quatrième garde tombait.

L'homme s'approchait de moi. Il était grand, avait la peau matte et un bouc bien taillé. Je ne vis pas de suite ses yeux qui étaient cachés par une immense capuche jusqu'à ce qu'il relève la tête. Ceux-ci étaient d'un jolie couleur noisette et son regard était franc et déterminé. Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever. J'allais le remercier et me penchais légèrement vers le sol, mais il retint mon geste.  
Étonnée, je lui assurai que mon arme et mon bras lui appartenaient  
C'est alors qu'il me dit d'une voix grave cette phrase que je n'oublierai jamais : "La libération de Rome a commencé".

Mon cœur s'emballa quand il m'invita à rejoindre ses rangs. J'allais aider à sauver ma ville.


End file.
